


Together in Spirit

by itsajoshyboy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, but these characters are the ones that'll be featured most chapter one, ish, the other memebers will be improtant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsajoshyboy/pseuds/itsajoshyboy
Summary: After telling their distraught child they’ll be back in just a day, Bickslow and Lucy perish on a job gone wrong, leaving the guild to band together to take care of their child. Prompt by @raijindork (Tumblr).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give their son magic from the both of them. He can see souls, but not control them, and is a Celestial Spirit Mage too. Just to make it extra angsty.

Louis woke up that morning, a terrible feeling in his stomach. Well terrible feeling still in his stomach. He’d had it since Mummy and Daddy had left him with his Uncle Freed yesterday. The feeling got stronger once he realized he was holding Mummy’s Capricorn key. He was pretty sure he’d seen her take it yesterday. She _never_ left her spirits behind. How did he get it? Was Mummy home already?

Careful not to make too much noise, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Drinking some water would make him feel better, that’s what Daddy always said, and then he’d go look for Mummy.

Once in the bathroom, he stood on the box his Uncle had left out for him so that he could reach the sink. He drunk from the tap, feeling better when the cold water rushed down his throat, and looked in the mirror, eyes widening in happiness.

“Daddy!” He almost shouted, as he spun around to hug him, only to realize he wasn’t there. That was strange, he _knew_  he’d seen his Daddy in the mirror looking at him. Why were his parents playing with him like this? He just wanted to hug them and tell them that he missed them.

With a huff, he left the bathroom and headed downstairs, where he could smell breakfast cooking. Maybe Uncle Freed knew where his parents where hiding. He’d have to ask.

Louis entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table, smiling as Uncle Freed placed pancakes down in front of him. Questions could wait, he decided. Pancakes were his favourite. As he nibbled away at his breakfast, he remembered his parents leaving him yesterday.

_He was putting up a fight. They weren’t going to leave him again. He was five now, a big boy as they told him. So he was going with them. They didn’t agree._

_“Louis please,” his Mummy begged, as she hugged his crying self. “Please be a good boy and stay here with your Uncle Freed.”  
_

_“I DON’T WANNA!” He cried, as he held tightly onto his mother. He thought that if he refused to let go they couldn’t leave him. They’d have no choice but to take him.  
_

_“Hush little man,” his Daddy had said, crouching down next to them. “We need someone to stay here and look after Uncle Freed whilst we’re gone. Do you think you can do that? You’re own little mission.”  
_

_He released his grip on Mummy and wiped away his tears at Daddy’s words. He could do that._

_“We’ll only be gone for a day, two at most,” Mummy had said, gentle smile on her face. “I promise we’ll be back soon.”  
_

As Louis came from his memories, he wondered if perhaps they were waiting to surprise him at the Guildhall. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done it. Did Uncle Freed know? Possibly, but it wouldn’t be the first time his parents had snuck in to see him.

He decided to just leave it for now. He was sure he’d seen them soon.

* * *

 

Once they’d made it to the guild, Louis took his usual spot at the bar next to Cana. He wouldn’t tell anyone else, because he didn’t want them to get jealous, but Cana was his favourite. She was cool.

“Have you seen my Mummy or Daddy yet?” he asked her, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

“Not yet kiddo,” she replied. “I think they’re still out on the job.”

He started to get annoyed. Why was she lying? He _knew_  they were back. “NO!” He retorted, voice risen a bit. “They’re back. Look, Mummy gave me her key,” he said, whilst he showed the Card Mage what he’d woken up with.

Cana’s eyes widened as she looked at the key. There were only two ways she could think of as to why he’d have it, and one of them wasn’t good. “Have you told Freed about this?”

He shook his head, and watched as she stood then. He looked at her in confusion, and she said to him, “Don’t worry. I just need to go talk to the others about something.”

Before she could get very far, the door opened and he watched as two Magic Council people came in. His eyes widened in happiness as he saw his parents behind them, but they just shook his head at him. Crossing his arms in a sulk, he supposed he could wait a bit longer to go see them. Afterall they were back early.

“Is Master Laxus Dreyar present,” on of the guys asked. Uncle Laxus revealed himself from the corner of the Guildhall. “May we have a word in private?”

He watched as Uncle Laxus, the Magic Council men and his parents walked into one of the back rooms. _How come no one said anything to Mummy or Daddy?_

_“_ Mira, could you keep an eye on the squirt,” Cana asked. “I need to go talk with Freed about something.”

“Sure,” the barmaid agreed, placing a strawberry sundae in front of him. “Don’t tell anyone, Lou. This is my little treat for you.”

“Thank you!” He chirped, as he eagerly began to eat away.

After some time, he heard the back room open. “Mira can you please bring Louis here?” He heard Uncle Laxus say.

He obediently followed Mira as they headed for the back. Maybe he’d be able to talk to his parents now?

They weren’t in the back room, though, when he entered. He looked around confused, but couldn’t see them anywhere. _Where are they hiding now?_  He thought with a sulk.

“Louis, I...” Uncle Laxus began, tears forming in his eyes. He felt Mira’s hand grip his shoulder tight, and he wondered what was wrong. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re parents...they’re not coming back.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused. They were already back. What was going on?

“They’re...Dead, Louis,” Uncle Laxus managed to get out, as a lone tear streamed down his face.

Louis was angry now. Why was everyone lying to him? “No they’re not!” He shouted, breaking free of Mira’s grip. “I saw them a few minutes ago. They’re here, stop lying!”

He ran out of the room, and out of the Guildhall then, ignoring their shocked faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Including the Pro/Epi, this is going to have 7 Chapters. Each of the main chapters will represent one of the stages of grief, so Denial is first up.


End file.
